gingofandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GingoFTW/Going to make one big change on the Chrysocolla series
A thought just popped up in my head a while ago that it would be better if I could actually change the publisher for Chrysocolla: Part-Time Assassin to Sony Computer Entertainment (although I'm still keeping Universal Interactive Studios as co-publisher similar to the Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon games), pushing it exclusively to the PlayStation. Also, I'm considering of moving the sequel Chrysocolla 2: Battle for the Shadow Army to 1998 for the PS1 instead of 2001 for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and GameCube, as well as moving Chrysocolla 3 to 1999 for the PS1. This would make more sense to have a (original) Chrysocolla trilogy for the original PlayStation and have a similar manner to the Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon video games. Additionally, I actually wanted the Chrysocolla games to be a 3D platforming game series (akin to Ratchet & Clank) and have the similar level as Crash and Spyro. Here's the new and revamped timeline for the Chrysocolla games: *1997: Chrysocolla: Part-Time Assassin (PlayStation) *1998: Chrysocolla 2: Battle for the Shadow Army (PlayStation) *1999: Chrysocolla: Breakout (PlayStation) *2000: Chrysocolla: Mega Wars (PlayStation) *2001: Chrysocolla: The New Generation (PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox) *2002: Chrysocolla: Unleashed (Game Boy Advance) *2003: Chrysocolla 2: Fallen Chaos (Game Boy Advance) *2003: Chrysocolla: Battlefield Mayhem (PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, N-Gage) *2004: Chrysocolla: Assassins for Life (PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox) *2005: Chrysocolla: Beyond the Mystery (Game Boy Advance) *2006: Chrysocolla: The Ultimate Warfare (Nintendo DS) *2007: Chrysocolla: Secret Force (PlayStation 2, Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable) *2008: Chrysocolla Forever (PlayStation 2, Wii, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PlayStation Portable) So, what do you guys think? Would it be much better if I do this? I know this may take a while, but today is the last day of my spring break and I go back to school tomorrow so I have to get off the computer at 8:00 so I may or may not have much time to do this, but I'm actually considering of making the weapons (like Chrysocolla's two pistols and Sam's machine gun) much more cartoonish as the ones you're seeing now look like realistic-looking weapons in the real world. So making the weapons much more cartoonish would not cause some people to criticize the games for being a Tomb Raider rip-off/clone. Also, the Chrysocolla series is about an assassin but I didn't added some elements of stealth (as some games focusing on assassins have stealth elements like the Assassin's Creed and Hitman games although the Scud: The Disposable Assassin game for the Sega Saturn seems to lack a stealth element despite being focused on an assassin and that's a run and gun game BTW) because I wanted the series to be a platforming series (like I said before). BTW, I'm not sure if the series will now have gone through various developers much like Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon, but I think I would actually rather have Gingo Interactive develop the first three Chrysocolla games while future titles will have different developers. Also, I'm considering of making a Chrysocolla wiki even if the post-1999 games were not developed by Gingo, but I think I would rather make more Chrysocolla-related pages here on the Gingo wiki where I'm much more active. Well, that's pretty much all I had to say. I think I'll do this thing now so I can have much time before it gets late. Category:Blog posts